Maybe
by muffin-dragon227
Summary: This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he agreed to train under Ur. Wandering through the rubble of destroyed towns. He missed home, missed his old life, but he was here now and he would do his best to make the most of it.


**An:** Okay, so I signed up to do the seconds the best challenge from ftfanfics, thinking hey, let's just see what I get. And proceeded to burst into laughter when I was given Lyon Vastia. Apparently the universe thinks I need to write more Lyon.

Now, given that this was meant to be a challenge to create new content I decided to go with Canon!Lyon finding Gray with Ur rather than a ship or brotp since you get from me all the time.

Anyways enjoy

* * *

 **MAYBE**

* * *

Lyon shivered. He wrapped his arms tighter about himself as he followed Ur through the remains of yet another village. He told himself it was colder than usual, and the sun had set, and that the wind blew harder out here in the open. It had nothing to do with the destruction and carnage, and he certainly wasn't afraid.

He forced himself to stand just a bit straighter and took long purposeful strides, but his focus was on his feet.

Rubble littered the ground, and charred, broken beams jutted out from crumbling walls. The smell of smoke hung in the air, even though most of the fires had burned out long ago. It was dark and he told himself that the puddles on the ground were melted snow, but later that night he was sure there would be red stains on his boots.

The thought made his stomach churn.

Ahead of him Ur squatted to check the pulse of another body, then rose and continued on.

It was the third village they'd come across like this. It was always the same, nothing but rubble and corpses. Images that haunted Lyon when he closed his eyes, and kept him awake long past his bedtime.

Still, he refused to wait at the edge of the destruction. Corpses were better than a demon; they were only a danger in his dreams.

A loud crack echoed off to his left, and Lyon nearly lept out of his skin. His heart pounded frantically against his ribs as he looked in that direction. There was another loud crack and a piece of the wall came tumbling down with a thunderous roar.

Lyon froze, watching and waiting for a monster to come striding through the cloud of dust, ready to finish off what it had started. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream for Ur. He was certain he was about to die.

Nothing came though. The ruins fell silent again, and Lyon scoffed, mentally scolding himself for being such a scaredy cat. He was never going to become a famous ice Mage if he kept freezing up at the slightest sounds. He would never surpass Ur if he lived in fear of shadows.

He shook his head and glanced around trying to pinpoint where she had gone. The surrounding area was empty and he felt his fears rushing back to the surface, wondering if this wasn't a giant mistake, if he was really cut out to be a Mage. He wondered if he should have stayed at home with his parents, then wondered if they were okay.

He hadn't received a letter in a while.

"Lyon," Ur called. Her voice rose from behind a half destroyed house to his right and held a hint of urgency that usually wasn't there.

Pushing all his thoughts to the side Lyon rushed in her direction, hands held up and in position.

He rounded the building and found her crouched over another prone form. He slowed his pace, trying to appear composed as he approached.

The body was smaller than the others, a boy about his age with messy black hair. His body wasn't mangled like the rest, and it wasn't bloody either. He looked almost like he was sleeping, rather than dead. Lyons heart skipped a beat, then another.

It could be him.

"I need you to carry the pack for me so I can carry him," Ur said, slipping said pack from her shoulders and holding it out for him.

Lyon paused, confused as to why she'd need to carry the boy. Perhaps she wanted to give him a proper burial, one that she couldn't give her daughter.

"Quickly. He's still alive, but he's been laying out here for hours. We need to get him warmed up."

That startled him into action. Lyon grabbed the pack and slung it over his shoulder.

Ur carefully took the boy into her arms, cradling him to her chest and wrapping her jacket around him. She paused and stared down at him, fingers reaching out and brushing some of the matted hair from his face.

The scene made Lyon's stomach twist uncomfortably with a feeling he wasn't entirely familiar with. They looked alike. The kid could easily pass as her own; unlike Lyon.

Finally Ur stood with the boy clutched to her chest. Her left arm holding him up by the thighs. She turned and started to make her way home, glancing back to flash Lyon a smile. "You know, you've been very brave these last few weeks. I'm really proud of you Lyon."

Lyon's chest swelled with pride, and he held his head high as they marched out of the little town. His earlier discomfort quickly dissolved as freshly fallen snow crunched underfoot. He breathed deep, savouring the scent of it, and the nearby pine trees.

This was their element, and no matter what, Ur would always be there to keep him safe.

He stole a quick glance at the small boy in her arms and smirked. It would be nice to have someone his own age around. Someone who he could mentor; who'd look up to him. He missed his little brother. The boy looked nothing like him, and he was older too, but maybe…. Maybe it would be similar, maybe they could be best friends and grow up together. Lyon smiled.

Maybe they'd go to town soon and there would be a letter waiting for him from home.

Maybe.


End file.
